The number of types of electronic devices that are commercially available has increased tremendously the past few years and the rate of introduction of new devices shows no signs of abating. Devices, such as tablet, laptop, netbook, desktop, and all-in-one computers, cell, smart, and media phones, storage devices, portable media players, navigation systems, monitors, and others, have become ubiquitous.
The functionality of these devices has likewise greatly increased. This in turn has led to increased complexity inside of these electronic devices. At the same time, the dimensions of these devices have become smaller. For example, smaller and thinner devices are becoming more popular.
This increasing functionality and decreasing size have necessitated the use of space-efficient circuit techniques. As one example, system-in-a-package modules and other similar structures may be used to increase an electronic device's functionality while reducing space consumed in the device.
These system-in-a-package modules may include electronic devices or components placed on a board and then sealed and encapsulated in a plastic or other material. But in some circumstances, it may be desirable to shield electronic devices in one circuit from electronic devices in another circuit in the same system-in-a-package module. This may consume a great deal of space, thereby making the system-in-a-package module less space-efficient.
Thus, what is needed are vertical shielding and interconnect structures for system-in-a-package modules, where the vertical shielding and interconnect structures are readily manufactured and are space efficient.